What was I thinkin?
by InvictusSociety
Summary: This one is a little different than my others. It is based on the song "What was I thinkin?" by Dierks Bentley. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you go listen to it first. It will make for a better reading experience. WARNING: Spanking by parent. Language


What was I thinkin'?

Gavin rolled along the highway in his truck, making sure to keep it under five over the limit. He didn't need any problems tonight. He was due to meet Becky in five minutes and he didn't want to be late. She had told him to meet her by the gate, and to turn off the headlights. That was never a good sign. What would his dad say if he knew he was sneaking her out? Well, Becky hadn't said she wasn't allowed out. He could always claim ignorance. Not, that his dad would buy that. Maybe this was a bad idea? A picture of Becky flashed in his mind. He hoped she would wear that white tank top she always had on. His pulse started to race at the thought. No! No! No! Not yet, he thought. He calmed himself with thoughts of dead puppies and his parents…Ok. He had himself back under control.

He slowed his truck and turned off the highway onto a dirt road. He clicked off the headlights as he neared the front gate to Becky's place. He tried to suppress his feelings of excitement and nervousness. He wondered if the rumors of Becky's dad's prison time were true? The man sure was built like a mountain, and he had several tattoos. Gavin shook the thought from his head. Tonight was going to be amazing, and there was no way he was going to chicken out now.

He pulled up next to gate and put the truck into park. He glanced towards the house; the lights were off. Where was she? In answer to his question a dark shape darted from behind a tree, and dashed towards his truck. She pulled the door open, "HI." She flashed him a grin. She was wearing the tank top! Her dark, brown hair falling around her shoulders.

Be cool, be cool. "Hey," Gavin said trying to sound calm.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a slamming door and the porch light flicked on. "BECKY! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" A gruff voice was shouting across the yard.

Gavin could see a dark shape moving across the yard. Was the shape holding a gun?! Shit!

Becky jumped into the passenger seat and yelled, "GO! GO! GO!"

Gavin was about to protest, but as he turned to speak his eyes caught a glimpse of her figure, accentuated by the tight tank tank top. He snapped his mouth shut, threw his truck into drive, and tore out of the driveway. As the tires threw up gravel behind them, he heard the sound of buck shot hitting his tail gate.

"Did he just shoot at us?!" Gavin said stunned as he pulled onto the highway.

Becky let out a melodious laugh, "Probably. But don't worry! He wouldn't actually aim at us."

Gavin shook his head in disbelief, "Won't you get in trouble?"

She smiled, "Maybe a little. But it's worth it, to hang out with you."

Gavin felt his pulse start to quicken again, "Yeah. Same for you. Should take us about half an hour to get to the county line. The dance hall we talked about is a couple miles from there."

"Sounds great," Becky said.

They rode along, chatting about school, sports, and kids they knew. Gavin could see the county line sign up ahead. He was pleased with himself, but the sight of Becky's dad kept popping into his mind. A glance at Becky, and her breasts, were enough to keep him from thinking on it too much. He could worry about her father after the kissed, maybe a little more if he was lucky.

Red and blue lights flashed in the rearview mirror and Gavin's eyes shot to the speedometer. He wasn't speeding. Maybe the buckshot had shot out his tail light?

"Crap!" Becky said. "I bet my Dad called Ted Johnson. I wouldn't put it past him!"

Gavin cried, "What?!"

Becky looked around behind them, "Have four wheel drive? Don't slow down!"

"Yeah, why?" Gavin asked confused.

"There's a corn field up here. We can lose him in it. He will never catch us," Becky said seriously.

"Whaaa…," Gavins started looking at her like she was crazy. He found himself focusing on the tank top again.

"Turn right…Now!" Becky ordered.

Gavin spun the wheel to the right and they jerked violently as they bumped over small corn stalks, all about two feet high. Gavin was thanking his lucky stars the corn was still short. I am going to end up in jail, he thought. What the hell was I thinking?

They bumped along and out the other side onto a dirt road. Gavin couldn't see any lights behind them, "Did we lose them?"

Becky looked back, "I think so."

Gavin sighed with relief, "Think he got the plates?"

Becky shrugged, "I think he was expecting us. I think my dad called. He is friends with the sheriff."

Gavin felt a pit form in his stomach, "I am so dead."

Becky leaned over, put a hand on his leg, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about that now. Let's just have fun tonight."

Gavin was convinced. "Okay. It will take us a little longer to get to the hall from these back roads. Maybe we can beat the cops to the line from this way.'

Gavin stepped hard on the gas, and they sped along. They crossed the line with no problem and soon they were pulling in to the Cactus Dance Hall and Saloon.

They hopped out of the truck and checked each others fake IDs. "Good enough," Becky commented and with a sweet smile from Becky they got in the door with no problem.

Gavin couldn't help but think this night might not end up so bad after all. This was totally going to be worth it. He and Becky hit the floor right away.

She was an incredible dancer, and Gavin was enjoying himself thoroughly, watching her. "Why don't you come dance with a real man, little lady?" A slurred voice said behind Gavin. He turned and saw a man that had to be at least 6'8". Gavin noticed a "Born To Kill" tattoo on his right bicep.

"Already am," Becky said with a smirk.

The man grabbed her arm, "Aw come on!"

Gavin felt his blood boil and he swung his right fist at the man's face. Gavin felt his fist connect and the man stumbled back and pain shot through Gavin's hand.

He shuck his fist, and his mouth fell open as the man looked up at him, fury on his face. "Time to go!" Gavin said grabbing Becky's hand.

They darted toward the door not looking back.

When they reached the parking lot, Gavin slid across the hood and threw open his door. He jumped inside, and flung open the passenger door and Becky slid in.

They were both laughing as they pulled out and could see the man standing in the doorway to the dance shall. "I think you knocked out his front tooth!" Becky said impressed.

Gavin felt his pride swell, "Did I?"

"Pull over," Becky said.

Gavin did, and she slid up next to him. "Thanks for saving me," Becky whispered. Then she kissed him, pressing her lips up hard against his. Gavin put his hands on her back, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Finally they broke apart, both smiling.

"Anytime," Gavin said wistfully. He noticed the clock in his truck, "Is that what time it is? I should get you home. Your dad is going to murder me as it is."

Becky sighed, "Your probably right. I hope he doesn't kill you though, because then I would't be able to do this." She kissed him again.

Once they had managed to pull themselves apart they started off down the highway. They reached the turnoff to Becky's all too soon. Gavin felt himself growing more and more nervous. What had he been thinking all night?

He pulled up to Becky's driveway. The gate was open. He turned in and there in the driveway was Becky's dad in a lawn chair. Someone else was there too. The sheriff maybe?

Then Gavin saw something off to the side he hadn't noticed before. No, it was one hundred times worse than the sherif. His dad's truck was there. Gavin though he was going to be sick all of a sudden.

"That's my dad's truck," Gavin said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble," Becky said. "I just wanted us to have some fun."

Gavin tried to smile, "It was worth it. But you really may never see me again between my dad and yours."

Very reluctantly, Gavin switched off the ignition. They sat there for a moment, and both fathers stood up.

"We better get out before they come get us," Becky suggested.

"Yeah," Gavin agreed. What the hell had he been thinking? His dad was going to whip his ass off. He just silently prayed his dad wouldn't start in on him right there.

The two teens approached their angry faced fathers with sheepish looks on their faces. Becky was the first to speak, "Hi, Daddy." Her tone was amazingly easy. She must have a lot of practice at this, Gavin thought.

Gavin brought his eyes up from the ground to meet those of his dad's. There was rage there. There was disappointment too. There was something else too, though Gavin couldn't name what it was.

Becky's Dad spoke, "You get yourself in the house. We will talk about this later."

" ," Becky said to Gavin's father, "Just so you know, it was all my fault. I made him do all of it." She looked at Gavin's father with the sort of pitiful look only a girl and those under five years of age can make.

"No it wasn't! I…"Gavin said rushing in to defend Becky.

"Enough!" said silencing his son, "Thank you, Becky. But my son is quite capable of making his own decisions."

"Go, in the house Becky," Becky's father ordered a second time.

"I'm going," she said. She squeezed Gavin's hand, kissed his cheek, and then flitted up the stairs as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Her father shook his head as the screen door slammed closed behind her.

crossed his arms, "I want the full story now, son. I would advise you to tell it in full and without any lies."

Gavin swallowed hard before answering, "Yes, sir."

He gave a full and honest account of that nights activities, leaving out the part where they parked on the side of the road. At the end of the tale he added, "Sir, I am sorry for what I did. It was my truck, I was responsible for it all. I should have treated you and Becky with more respect than I did." He looked at the ground, not wanting to meet the stares of either father. Gavin felt severely outnumbered.

"That is quite a tale son," his father said with an edge in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Gavin agreed, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do," said Becky's dad with a bark of a laugh.

Gavin and both looked up surprised.

spoke, "I want to assure you this will never happen again. I have raised my son to treat women and their elders with more respect than he has shown tonight. Gavin, do you know what to expect after all this?"

Gavin felt himself blush,"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you tell Becky's father just what that is," prompted.

Gavin blushed harder, if that were possible. He thought about protesting this broach of his dignity, but thought better of it after a glance up at his fathers face, "Your going to whip my as…I mean butt."

"That's right. And if Becky's dad would like, I'll tan your hide right here in his front yard. That way, if he ever lets you take his daughter out again, he can be sure you won't ever pull a stunt like this again."

Gavin's mouth dropped open and his eyes opened wide. He silently prayed Becky wasn't listening.

Becky's Dad chuckled, "That won't be necessary. I may not like all you did tonight, but you did clobber a man twice your size to protect my little girl. I can appreciate a boy that would do that. Even if it wouldn't have happened if he had behaved in the first place. I might let you take her out again. After she is ungrounded that is."

"Thank you sir, "Gavin said gratefully.

Becky's dad and his father shook hands. Becky's dad bid them goodnight, and went inside.

Gavin looked at his father nervously. "Dad, I…"

"Save it," said, "We will talk once we get home. Get in your truck and follow me there. Enjoy it, because it is the last time you will be driving for awhile."

"Yes, sir," Gavin answered trying to keep any fear out of his voice.

Gavin didn't bother turing on the radio as he drove home. Nothing was going to calm his nerves. His dad was going to give him the ass blistering of his life! What had he been thinking? He thought of he and Becky parked alone on the highway. Well, he knew what he had been feeling anyway.

The got home all too soon. Gavin turned off his truck, took a deep breathe, and got out.

He met his father in the yard. "We are getting this over with tonight. Your mother is asleep. Let's go to the barn"

Gavin followed slowly after his father. The walked into the barn and stood facing each other in silence for a few moment.

"What am I going to do with you Gavin?" asked. "I know that you know how to behave. I get that girls can easily lead a man astray, but what you did tonight was above and beyond anything I can let slide! You understand that?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," Gavin said. "I just really like her and when she asked me to hang out I didn't want to mess it up, so I just went along with it all."

"I know," said. "That is not a valid excuse though. Maybe a little pain in your rear will penetrate those adolescent urges of yours and make you think more clearly next time."

continued, "First, You are grounded for a month. In that time, you will find yourself doing so many chores you will be way too tired to think about girls. Included in those chores, will you be volunteering for the farmer whose corn field you tore up. If he will have you that is. You will not be allowed to drive your truck for two weeks, and then for the rest of the time your are grounded you will only be allowed to drive to and from school or anywhere your mom or I send you. Understand?"

Gavin nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good." commented. "Now for the last part. I haven't given you a whippin' in a long while, but I can't let this one slide son."

Gavin watched with dread as his father pulled off his belt.

"Go over to that stall. Drop your jeans and shorts, then bend over and put yours hand on the stall door there."

Gavin obeyed silently. This was going to be a bad one, he thought. He had never messed up this badly before.

"Do I need to remind you why what you did today was wrong son?" His after asked.

"No, sir." Gavin answered. He had known it was wrong before he had done it.

"Alright then."

The licks started coming hard and fast. Gavin had been right, this was going to be a bad one. He bit his lip in an attempt to remain silent, but it was futile. His father was not letting up, and that gave him no time to control his reactions. The pain was building up fast, and Gavin started to squirm and jerk involuntarily. He struggled to stay bent over and soon he was grunting through gritted teeth. His Dad kept painting searing, red stripes across his butt. Gavin cries soon turned into sobs. He put his head down and held onto the stall door for dear life, as the stripes continued to fall. Just when he thought his father would never stop, there was suddenly silence in the barn expect for Gavin's sobs and his fathers heavy breathing.

"Are we going to have any problems like this again?" His father asked.

Gavin took a second to slow his breathing, then, "No, sir."

He heard his father begin to put his belt back on, "Alright. Pull your pants back up and you can stand up."

Gavin did. Once his clothes were back into place, he used his shirt to wipe his eyes and nose.

The he felt his father pull him into a hug. Gavin hugged back.

"Son, I know that girls are a really big deal right now, but try not to do anything stupid like this again. Got it?" His dad said.

"Yes, sir. I won't," Gavin said, hoping he was telling the truth.

"I hated doing that son, but I will do it again if i have to. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

They walked back towards the house. Gavin could see the sky was growing lighter. It must be almost sunrise.

Gavin's butt was throbbing. What had he been thinking? Well, maybe he hadn't been thinking. But he had definitely been feeling something. All he was feeling now was a red hot pain in his butt.


End file.
